


Окружная

by sihaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Murder, Out of Character, Police, Road Trips, Sherlock/John implications
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018Что может быть невыносимее, чем наматывание кругов по окружной? Ночью. С Шерлоком Холмсом.Прямые отсылки к «Одинокой велосипедистке» сэра Артура Конана Дойла
Relationships: sher - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Окружная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London Orbital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888748) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



Грег, как и всегда, когда дело затягивалось и он оставался на ночь, чувствовал себя странно, защелкивая крышки на одноразовых стаканчиках с кофе. Cутки словно бы перекручивались, и день начинался с начала. На самом деле это доканывало, и пережить ночь без «подпитки» он не мог. Потому пил кофе.

Салли Донован взяла свой стаканчик, бухнула туда сахар. Настоящий, а не низкокалорийный заменитель, на котором сидела в последнее время. Один пакетик, второй... Блядь. Ночь еще не началась, а она уже на взводе. Когда появится Шерлок, совсем с катушек слетит.

— Все в порядке? — Грег спросил без особой надежды.

— Да вообще заебись. Вот с детства мечтала в полиции служить, спала и видела, как ночи напролет буду ездить по окружной с Шерлоком-блядь-Холмсом. — Салли надорвала третий пакетик, высыпала сахар в стаканчик и размешала палочкой.

Грег вздохнул. Он ее понимал, очень хорошо понимал: более-менее устоявшаяся картина мира рушилась на глазах. Они были полицейскими в Сити, помогали людям — что _правильно_. Преуспели вдвоем, стали хорошей командой. Они ловили злодеев и преступников всех мастей, когда требовалось, а в остальное время каждый вносил свою лепту, чтобы избежать худшего. Вот так все было, пока в их маленький мир не врывалась сверкающая комета, чертов огненный метеор по имени Шерлок Холмс. Из-под ног уходила земля, ни на что нельзя было положиться; они словно оказывались в эпицентре стихийного бедствия, землетрясения. Пока он снова не исчезал.

И винить Салли в том, что она пыталась оставить все неизменным, Грег не мог. Потому что, видит Бог, Шерлок Холмс был высокомерным, вечно раздражающим поганцем. Но Грег знал, что этот метеор пролетит, озарит все собой, раскроет преступление и исчезнет за горизонтом. Или, если все пойдет не так и Шерлок Холмс рухнет, они повторят судьбу чертовых динозавров.

Но вот сейчас они увязли. Увязли надолго, потому что дело было слишком запутано, им нужен был блядский метеор, нужна была надежда. Они увязли, потому что Шерлок-блядь-Холмс ясно дал понять, что продолжит свое расследование. И срать ему на присутствие или отсутствие полиции.

Было время, когда Грег мог надавить на Шерлока, заставить действовать по правилам. Но теперь рядом с Шерлоком всегда был Джон Уотсон.

В половине случаев именно Джон помогал Шерлоку социализироваться, так сказать _уравновешивал_ его. И их шизика трудно было уже назвать шизиком. Но в остальных — Джон наоборот поощрял безумства, творимые Шерлоком Холмсом. И вместе они могли принести гораздо больше разрушений, чем поодиночке.

Так что, услышав от Шерлока о расследовании, Грег даже спорить не стал. На тот момент у него были уже два трупа на руках и неудачная попытка договориться с Вайолет Смит. Она хотела поймать убийцу.

Посмотрела еще на него в упор — на каблуках, мотоцикле и в массивной кожанке Вайолет выглядела внушительно — и заявила:

— Шарлин мертва, дядя черт знает где, а вы хотите, чтобы я сидела тут и ждала, когда же полиция соблаговолит поймать этого больного ублюдка? Мечтай. Знаешь, что сказал мне один из твоих полицаев? Ну, до того, как я пошла к Шерлоку Холмсу? Что мою двоюродную сестренку убил дилер, потому что «баба, разъезжающая на байке и отрывающаяся на рейвах, только наркошей и может быть».

Так что, никакой помощи ждать не приходилось. Все, что он мог — сопровождать Шерлока. Самому, а не ждать, что его пригласят к расследованию, чтобы в случае ареста — если дойдет до ареста — иметь дело со знакомым. Так что в этот раз полиция Сити снизошла до планеты Шерлок Холмс.

— Сейчас хотя бы не час пик. Шерлок хотел вообще весь день кататься кругами, — сказал он Салли. — Да только у Вайолет Смит сегодня урок игры на фортепиано.

Вот почему они должны были встретиться в Кобхэме.

— Ну заебись! Знаете что? Нужно было сразу послать вас нахуй, сэр. — Салли только вечером вернулась с тренинга.

Они вместе пересекли зал и подошли к столикам у окна, откуда могли наблюдать за парковкой.

— Приземлимся здесь, — сухо сказала Салли, указывая на деревянный столик с кожаными креслами и каким-то комнатным растением.

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь. Ему не слишком тут нравилось: все придорожные автомастерские были грязными и мрачными, и никакое кожаное кресло не могло это исправить. Можно было напялить на себя Marks&Sparks, попытаться превратить забегаловку в райский сад вывеской Старбакса, но люди-то все равно будут заезжать сюда только чтобы залить бензина в бак, а перекусывать, да и то когда уже невмоготу ехать дальше, — в McDonalds. 

— Ты хоть немного поспала? 

Ночью им точно будет не до сна.

— Немного. Видели бы вы гору грязного белья… Поверьте, стирка поважнее сна.

— Ну хотя бы маме ты позвонила? — с мольбой спросил Грег.

— Считайте, что спасены, сэр. Я звонила ей по дороге домой.

Грег познакомился с ее матерью в больнице, когда Салли впервые ранили на дежурстве. И после долгой бессонной ночи миссис Донован решила, что Грег — часть семьи. Что в ее понимании означало, что если Салли не звонит больше недели, то надо связаться с Грегом и потребовать отчета о личной жизни дочери. 

— Отлично, хорошо. — Он посмотрел на парковку. — А вот и Вайолет.

— Господи, это действительно она? Наша «Зена — королева воинов» дает уроки игры на фортепиано в такой глуши?

Вайолет Смит была верхом на своем мотоцикле: отполированной до блеска красно-черной «хонде». Вайлет потянулась, сняла с головы шлем и встряхнула русыми волосами до плеч.

— Ага.

Грег следил, как она стягивает с себя кожаную куртку — вечер выдался теплым, — открывая взгляду что-то красное, без рукавов, надетое под низ.

Салли фыркнула.

— Сэр, кажется, у вас тут что-то… — она изобразила, словно вытирает слюни.

— Помолчала бы. У нее есть парень.

— Что, уже спросили, сэр? — Салли и не пыталась сдержать ухмылку.

— У нее на руке кольцо. И, Салли, знаешь на сколько тренингов ты можешь поехать в следующем месяце? — пригрозил Грег.

— Отправьте меня прямо сейчас! — крикнула Салли ему в спину, когда Грег поднялся и направился на улицу, чтобы поздороваться с Вайолет Смит.

Вайолет взяла себе кофе и села к ним за стол. И выпила прямо так, не добавляя ни сахара, ни молока. Она выглядела так, словно была каскадером с черным поясом вдобавок. Шерлока и Джона еще не было, и подойти они должны были явно не через десять минут, поэтому Вайолет сходила к мотоциклу и вернулась с небольшой и тонкой книжкой «Сказочные песенки для самых маленьких пальчиков» и стала раскрашивать разноцветными ручками небольшие жирные ноты — песенку о Шалтае-Болтае и его падении. К некоторым она пририсовывала личико. 

Наконец приехали Шерлок и Джон. И как всегда Джон шел следом, словно, попав в поле гравитационного притяжения метеора-Шерлока, не мог уже отклониться от него слишком сильно. Войдя в помещение, Шерлок снял плащ — в зале было жарко — и отдал его официантке. В костюме он выглядел так, словно только что сошел с экрана телевизора. Компания девчонок, сидящих неподалеку и заказавших какие-то странные напитки, вылупилась на него во все глаза, а после все они громко захихикали.

Джон мельком взглянул на них. На его лице можно было различить одно из тысячи выражений усталого смирения. Возможно, это все жизнь с Шерлоком: как у эскимосов тысяча слов о снеге, у Джона тысяча смиренных и усталых лиц. Или же Шерлок был вовсе ни при чем: у Джона всегда была живая и выразительная мимика. В Шерлоке было много театральщины, Грег готов был поспорить, что некоторые жесты он репетирует перед зеркалом, но Джон всегда естественен, иногда немного неуклюж, иногда странен. Он часто улыбался, когда злился или волновался, а успокоившись, хмурился. Сегодня же Джон выглядел усталым.

— Мы идем? — крикнул Шерлок, подлетая к столу, словно неугомонный ребенок, готовый идти гулять.

— Шизик, — «поздоровалась» Салли с делегацией планеты Шерлок Холмс. Как у собаки Павлова, уж слишком было похоже. Грегу хотелось бы думать, что для Салли это уже просто прозвище, привычка, но нет, она сказала именно то, что действительно имела в виду.

— Привет, Грег. Как дела? — вмешался Джон, прежде чем Шерлок начал перепалку. — Донован, Вайолет, — кивнул он, приветствуя девушек. А после отправился к кассе. 

— Микрофон уже закрепили? — спросил Шерлок, рассматривая Вайолет. — Обычно я советую полиции Сити установить прослушку и записывать разговоры на сотовом, но на окружной слишком шумно, так что микрофон на теле лучший вариант. 

— У меня блютус-гарнитура, — Вайолет вытащила маленький наушник. — Удобно со шлемом. 

— Провода всегда надежнее. Я захватила их с собой, — сказала Салли. — Думаю, проще будет закрепить микрофон там… — она указала на женский туалет.

Вайолет пожала плечами. И они вдвоем отправились в туалет.

— Не думаю, что обычно девушки ходят вместе в туалет, чтобы закрепить на теле микрофон, — шутливо проговорил Грег, когда они ушли. 

— Как правило женщина, оставшись в одиночестве, чувствует себя уязвимо и поэтому старается обходить стороной незнакомые компании и мужчин, — заметил Шерлок, подняв бровь. 

Грегу только оставалось пожать плечами: знал же, что Шерлок не понимает шуток. 

— Никто не видел Каррутерса. — Это не было вопросом. Да и если бы кто-нибудь видел пропавшего дядю Вайолет, то Шерлок бы все равно узнал — шантажом заставил бы диспетчера что-то рассказать или с помощью своей телепатии — об этом раньше Грега. 

— Но ты уверен, что он не причастен к смерти девочки.

Услышав это, Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ты совершенно не помнишь, как все случилось? Неужели это уже старческий склероз? Вроде еще молодой… Или я просто слишком сложно изъясняюсь? Исчезновение Каррутерса напрямую связано с… 

— Его учеником. Да, я прекрасно это помню. Но все же ты уверен, что он никак не связан с ее смертью? 

— Нет, не связан. Он считал ее своей дочерью, даром что не родная. И когда узнал о смерти, то был потрясен и опустошен, по словам Вайолет. 

Грег на своем веку повидал немало парней, убивших своих девушку, брата или сестру, даже, черт возьми, мать или ребенка. И каждый выглядел потрясенным и опустошенным, даже если в руке держал окровавленный нож. Черт возьми, да Грег сам был ошеломлен и потрясен, когда впервые в расследовании все пошло наперекосяк, и пришлось по долгу службы убить человека. Шерлок любил самые затейливые дела, но порою казалось, что он имеет весьма схематичное представление о человеческих взаимоотношениях и чувствах.

— И почему тогда он подался в бега? 

Шерлок взмахнул руками, словно говоря: «А почему люди идиоты творят столько глупостей, да ещё и так тупо?»

— Слушай, Шерлок, может, стоит дать патрульным больше времени? Найдем Каррутерса… И не надо будет привлекать Вайолет. 

— Ну это должно быть очевидно даже для тебя. Вайолет хочет найти убийцу. И если не привлечь ее к расследованию, то она будет искать одна. Не думаю, что полиция хочет допустить еще одну трагедию, когда она найдет убийцу… Когда он найдет ее. 

— Ну да, все верно, — Грег вздохнул, сдаваясь. — Не будешь кофе?

Шерлок с усмешкой протянул руку. Его пальцы осторожно сомкнулись на чашке, которую принес для него Джон.

— Ну как, жутко? — спросила Салли, вернувшись с Вайолет из туалета.

Вайолет с непониманием посмотрела на нее. 

— Что жутко?

— Так, ладно, все готовы? — снова вмешался Джон, скривившись.

Шерлок достал мобильный — один их тех дорогущих смартфонов — и открыл на нем карту, показывая места на окружной, где преступник мог бы попытаться изолировать Вайолет, там, где были проблемы с освещением или велись дорожные работы. Шерлок готовился так, словно уже побывал на окружной.

— Так, для справки, ты чокнутая, если ему доверяешь, — шепнула Салли Вайолет.

— Я доверяю себе, — отрезала Вайолет. — А вы только подстраховка. Если что, у меня есть гарнитура. Звоните, когда нужно будет остановиться или притормозить.

Вайолет снова натянула кожанку и уселась на мотоцикл, Грег с Салли и Шерлок с Джоном сели в полицейскую машину. Удивительно, что сегодня в отличие от других расследований Шерлок не требовал отдельную машину. Но все равно смотрел он на нее очень недружелюбно. Заносчивый засранец!

— Я веду первая, — решительно заявила Салли. — После — шеф. И если это безумие будет продолжаться, третьим поведет Джон. И только потом я готова рискнуть и пустить шизика за руль.

— Джон не водит, — возразил Шерлок.

— Ну и зачем он тогда тут? — запротестовала Салли. И, с точки зрения Грега, она делала это лишь чтобы вывести Шерлока из себя. Потому что кто-кто, а Салли прекрасно знала, зачем тут Джон. Провести ночь с Шерлоком в машине — то еще удовольствие. Провести ночь с Шерлоком в машине без Джона — больше походит на десятый круг ада. 

— Если узнаете, то обязательно сообщите Джону, потому что Джон вот уже почти неделю практически без сна. Вместо того чтобы спать, гоняется за хитрожопыми студентиками, изучает чертовы сайты о мотоциклах. И Джону очень-очень хочется знать, почему он здесь, а не в своей кровати, — Джон демонстративно зевнул. Хотя он и вправду выглядел уставшим, темные круги под глазами сегодня особенно выделялись.

Салли примирительно подняла руки:

— Ладно-ладно. 

И заняла место водителя. 

Шерлок ни слова не говоря сел рядом с ней.

Грег поднял брови, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Джона. Тот пожал плечами.

— Готов побиться об заклад, его всегда шофер возил, — прокомментировал Грег.

—Ну, учитывая, во что он превращает ванную, то за ним еще и горничные прибирались.

Они сели в машину: Джон на заднее сидение за Шерлоком, Грег обошел машину и едва коснулся сидения за Салли.

— Не за мной, — одернул Джона Шерлок тоном профессора, ругающего умственно отсталого ребенка. — Сядь с другой стороны. 

— Зачем? — Джон говорил одновременно и терпеливо и с вызовом. 

— Затем, что так я не сверну себе шею, — Шерлок говорил таким тоном, словно это было самое очевидное и логичное объяснение.

— Да сядь уже как он хочет, Джон! — возопила Салли. — Моя сестра шесть часов ревела не переставая, когда ее мишку Тедди не взяли в салон, а сдали по ошибке в багаж вместе с чемоданом.

Грег не мог не оценить тактичность Салли. Она легко могла назвать их парочкой, а не сравнить Джона с плюшевой игрушкой. Джона подобные сравнения выводили из себя: он злился и спорил по любому поводу.

— Спасибо за разрешение, — с нажимом произнес Джон, прищурившись, и захлопнул дверцу машины.

— Но я тебя не вижу! — пожаловался Шерлок, когда Грег занял свое место.

— Зато слышишь.

— И еще ты можешь видеть меня, — вставил Грег. — На меня смотреть приятнее.

— Именно, шеф красивее меня, — пошутил Джон. 

— Красивее, — серьезно согласился Шерлок. — Но не в этом же дело.

Грег прочистил горло. Джон не сдержал странного непонятного смешка.

— Что? Если говорить объективно, то Лестрейд действительно красивее тебя!

— Ни слова, Донован… — предупредил Грег.

— Знаю, шеф, знаю. Или ждут меня шесть недель курсов повышения квалификации в Шотландии. — Она завела машину. — И как я выживу там, не видя твоего красивого лица?

— Ну спасибо тебе, Шерлок, — выдавил сквозь зубы Грег. К концу недели все управление полиции Сити будет гудеть от новостей. Он уже прямо видел, как Салли этим своим тоном рассказывает: «Знаете, Шерлок сказал, что наш шеф гораздо симпатичнее его дружка».

Джон кивнул на Салли и Шерлока.

— Словно дети малые, да? И нам еще ночь с ними ездить...

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь. И достал передатчик от микрофона, закрепленного на Вайолет: черную пластиковую прямоугольную коробочку, похожую на старые рации. Грег включил его, но из динамика заревел мотор мотоцикла, и Грег поспешно его выключил.

— Не езди сразу за ней, нужно отстать. Хотя бы на две машины, — начал советовать Салли Шерлок. — Наш убийца вряд ли станет ее преследовать, если заметит нас. Если ты будешь ехать прямо за ней — ему даже не втиснуться будет!

— Заткнись, шизик.

Мимо них проехала огромная фура с логотипом «Вольво» на боку, за фурой проехал автомобиль с напевающей что-то женщиной за рулем.

За окном мелькала желтая от летней жары трава и яркая зелень деревьев.

***

— Черт бы побрал, — пожаловалась Салли примерно тогда, когда они первый раз подъехали к Дартфорд-Кроссинг, — мужчин и их мерянье членами!

Им было еще ехать и ехать, час пик закончился, пробки рассосались и машин стало меньше. И не сказать, что уже стемнело — так, летние сумерки. Мимо проехал бордовый мини-купер, а у едущего впереди фургона одна из задних дверей была голубой, как и сам фургон, а вторая — зеленой. Грег потягивал кофе: не хотелось, чтобы он быстро закончился, но и холодный пить не хотелось.

— Я умнее, выше и быстрее, безжалостнее и знаю такие вещи, о которых ты, скорее всего, понятия не имеешь. Не говоря уже о том, что физически я здоровее тебя, — спорил Шерлок с Джоном.

— И конечно же скромнее, — веселился Грег. На трассе не было ни единого свидетельства существования таинственного преследователя Вайолет. И все это время Салли и Шерлок спорили, пока Джон не отвлек Шерлока на себя. И теперь они каким-то образом переключились на оценку боевой подготовки.

— Ну и как, — Джон усмехнулся, явно готовясь привести очередной аргумент — а ведь это даже не конец вечера, — ты можешь быть физически здоровее? Не считая состояния кожи, конечно. Ты не спишь, пока тебя не прогонишь в кровать, не ешь, пока не заставишь, и не… не делаешь остального. 

Грег решительно не обращал внимания на оговорку в конце. Потому что это могло означать, что Шерлок снова начал курить, а Грег старался не думать о сигаретах вообще, и кто курит и нет.

Шерлок обернулся, посмотрел на Джона. На его лице было одно из тех выражений, которые у него появляются при взгляде на труп. Словно он видел что-то такое, чего не видел никто больше, и одна эта деталь могла перевернуть все дело с ног на голову. Он нахмурился, зрачки расширились, он перегнулся к Джону, наклонив голову буквально на пару дюймов. 

— Это в тебя, а не меня, стреляли, рану тебе просто перевязал какой-то солдат прямо на поле боя, и прооперировали только спустя сутки, и за эти сутки в рану попала инфекция. От которой, кстати, ты едва не умер. И после тебе пришлось проходить долгую мучительную терапию, бороться с собственным телом, с повреждением мышц и нервов. Но и сейчас подвижность не та, что раньше: из-за повреждения задействованы другие группы мышц. Хотя с этим ты научился справляться.

— М-м-м, — протянул Джон. И загадочно произнес: 

— Шестьдесят пять.

— Шестьдесят пять?! — возмутился тут же Шерлок.

— Ну, технически, за детали, семьдесят. Но ты сам сказал, что это не учитывать. Собственно, зная тебя, ты бы даже дал семьдесят пять из-за тех самых деталей.

Господи, это была их очередная игра. Джон в этом был похож на отца Грега — мастера придумывать разные забавы, чтобы занять детей.

— Ясно. Ладно. Все равно когда-нибудь узнаю.

— Когда-нибудь, — не стал спорить Джон.

— Так вот. Несмотря на ранение, Джон сильнее физически, — продолжил Шерлок тоном научного руководителя из Кембриджа, которому Джон принес диплом на проверку. — Кроме того, он прошел особую подготовку, и логично предположить, что при необходимости может пустить ее в ход, чтобы защитить себя и других. И после несколько лет каждый день тренировался, чтобы быть в тонусе. И не стоит забывать, что у Джона есть специфичные знания о строении человеческого тела, что тоже может быть использовано. Так что теоретически он выиграет.

Джон прищурился и смотрел так, словно анализировал каждое слово, пытался понять, где Шерлок исказил значение, где подвох. О, Грег хорошо его понимал. Сам недавно не мог поверить, что Шерлок похвалил его работу. 

— Но, разумеется, на практике в любой драке выиграл бы я, а не Джон. 

Джон и Грег переглянулись: что и следовало ожидать.

— Господи, Джон, — влезла Салли, — ты хорошо его натаскал. Это было даже тактично. Для шизика.

— Ладно, Джон, можешь идти, — начал Джон, передразнивая голос Шерлока, — сегодня у нас не будет дел: я не смогу говорить, потому что ты едва не сломал мне гортань. 

— Я сам попросил меня ударить! — запротестовал Шерлок. — Это не было дракой! Я же сам попросил! Не считается!

— Но я-то тебя не просил меня бить.

Грег вздохнул.

— Парни, мы уже об этом говорили. Вы не рассказываете мне то, что я не должен знать, а я делаю вид, что ничего не знаю и не вижу. 

Салли весело фыркнула.

— Так, значит, ты считаешь, что победишь, Шерлок? — продолжил Джон. — В настоящей драке, я имею в виду. Шерлок, я дрался с человеком вдвое больше тебя, и у него, к тому же, был нож. 

— До того, как тебя ранили. Но это на самом деле не важно. Если бы я был на месте афганца, с ножом и пистолетом вышедшим против тебя и твоего подразделения, я бы точно проиграл. Но если бы мы подрались сегодня, то выиграл бы я.

— И что же тогда важно?

— У тебя есть физическая сила и подготовка, знания, чтобы выбить мне плечо или сломать ребра с одного удара, устроить разрывы внутренних органов. Ты мог бы загнать осколок кости мне в мозг, выколоть глаза, переломить хребет, свернуть шею…

— Господи Иисусе, Шерлок, — прошептал Джон. 

— Теоретически, конечно. Но в настоящей драке ты бы не стал этого делать. Так что все равно выиграю я.

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Господи, Джон многое мог выдержать. Но не все. Грег хотел накричать на Шерлока, но знал, что все равно не поможет. Шерлок проигнорирует все, если только это не скажет сам Джон. 

— А я тебе говорила, — произнесла Салли. Грегу хотелось, чтобы она промолчала и не стала вмешиваться в этот раз. Но в то же время он знал, что, не влезь она в разговор, то в машине повисло бы молчание. Пока Шерлок его не нарушил.

— Да, говорила, — устало согласился Джон.

Шерлок, обернувшись, уставился на Джона. Выражение его лица было странным, словно бы тревожным, почти испуганным и немного взволнованным.

— Что говорила?

— Ты немного перешел черту, Шерлок, — сказал Грег, пытаясь помочь Джону прийти в себя.

— Все в порядке, — несмотря на слова, Джон все еще выглядел убито. 

— Не ходите вокруг да около! — возмутился Шерлок. — Что она тебе говорила?

— То же, что и ты сам сказал, — язвительно произнесла Салли. — Что ты больной ублюдок, и что однажды ты его убьешь, а мы будем расследовать.

Шерлок вывернулся весь на переднем сидении — извернулся под ремнем, — чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Джоном. 

— Я ничего подобного не говорил! — запротестовал Шерлок.

— Все в порядке, Шерлок, — повторил Джон. И, сделав усилие чтобы перебороть себя добавил: — Не переживай.

— Но я же не это сказал! Только что теоретически Джон мог бы победить меня, убить и искалечить, но....

— Но выиграешь ты, потому что он не станет. В отличие от тебя, — закончила за него Салли.

— Нет-нет-нет! — возопил Шерлок, впадая едва ли не в истерику. Странно было смотреть со стороны как он пытается вскочить, словно он не в машине, прижатый ремнем безопасности, а дома, в гостиной, сидит в кресле. Он стукнул по сидению. — Я не говорил этого. Это только ваши идиотские выводы! Да, теоретически Джон меня бы победил, но с его навыками и военным прошлым это предполагает нанесение увечий и убийство! Но мое телосложение, знания и подготовка дают возможность обездвижить и обезвредить его без нанесения серьезного урона!

— А прозвучало оно… — более спокойно начала Салли. Но Шерлок ее раздраженно оборвал, не дав договорить.

— Только идиот мог сделать такой вывод! — он сосредоточил свое внимание на Джоне, едва ли не переползая на заднее сидение. — Так вот о чем ты подумал? Ты из моих слов решил, что я легко бы тебя покалечил?

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон.

— Ты идиот, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, изогнулся и сел обратно, скрестив руки на груди. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, и сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, казалось, что он сошел с обложки готического романа. 

— Я… Слушай, Шерлок, извини. — Бедняга Джон, у него не было и шанса: пять секунд, и вот он уже вместо боли чувствовал стыд и вину.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

На какое-то время все замолчали. Они нагнали машину, полную расфуфыренных наглых подростков, видимо, решили укатить куда-то вместе. Грег специально отвернулся и стал разглядывать в окне рядом с Джоном как крутятся огромные колеса грузовика сети Sainsbury's, серые от грязи, пока компания не проехала мимо.

***

Была уже ночь, когда они доехали до Кобхэма, с которого начали. Они тащились за проржавевшей «ауди», чье заднее стекло было в паутине трещин. Салли действительно нравилось вести машину, и, разумеется, она знала, что лучше сосредоточиться на дороге, чем беситься из-за Шерлока.

Когда они решили поменяться, то позвонили Вайолет. Она остановилась на бензозаправке Shell, они подъехали следом и на всякий случай сделали вид, что не знают Вайолет.

Салли залила полный бак, Грег выпил кофе. И даже подумывал о еще одном стаканчике, но в итоге решил, что тот принесет больше вреда, чем пользы. Когда он вышел, машина была уже припаркована перед окнами, а Салли скрылась за торцом здания. Шерлок перекрутился на своем месте, разговаривая с Джоном.

Грег прекрасно знал, что подслушивать нехорошо, да и сам частенько не давал другим подслушивать. Но он был копом, к тому же, крайне любопытным — по долгу службы и по характеру.

— … и если ты этого не понимаешь, то… — сердито выговаривал Шерлок.

— То я идиот, да. И да, Шерлок, я не понимаю. Да мне и в голову подобного не пришло бы! Так что спасибо за красочное описание! Мне еще долго это будет мерещиться!

Грег порадовался, что не пришел раньше и не слышал разговор с начала. Кое-что он не хотел знать точно, оставляя себе возможность двусмысленного толкования. Потратить столько времени на изучение планеты Шерлок Холмс можно было, только если вас звали Джон Уотсон. 

— Я всего лишь позволил себе необходимый уровень детализации в объяснениях, чтобы не оставалось сомнений!

— Ладно, я просто… не представлял, что… что ты… что ты думаешь вот так. 

— У тебя наблюдательность, как у корнеплода! — мрачно заявил Шерлок.

Джон прочистил горло.

— Я все верно расслышал? Ты только что сказал, что у меня глазки как у картошки?

— Что? — Шерлок так переспрашивал всегда, когда считал, что окружающие говорят какие-то глупости назло ему.

— В этом весь ты, — в голосе Джона слышался смех. — Никогда не слышал этой шутки? Ты вообще был маленьким? Признайся, тебя создали в какой-нибудь швейцарской лаборатории!

Грег нахмурился. Обычно Джон находил для Шерлока более блестящие ответы, но сейчас его слова больше подошли бы Салли. 

— Человек. Модель класса «люкс», — продолжил Джон. — Ручное шитье вот тут, по индивидуальному заказу напыление титаном вот тут, толщиной около микрона. Стоядерный процессор и блядские петабайты памяти. Давай, признавайся. Держу пари, кто-то получил Нобелевскую премию за это.

О, волноваться Грегу не стоило. Джон сказал именно то, что Шерлок должен был услышать: с его раздутым эго он и не заметил издевки.

— Петабайт? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Ну, самая большая единица изменения, какие там есть.

— И сколько петабайт? Фактическая емкость человеческого мозга…

— Черт возьми, все, какие есть, — сказал Джон с веселой досадой, которая, кажется, была уже абсолютно привычной в общении с Шерлоком.

— Джон, я не это имел в виду, я говорю…

— Правильно, давай, повтори все эти описания, что ты сделаешь с легкими, и я заблюю к чертям всю полицейскую машину. Обвиню во всем тебя, а Лестрейд мне поверит.

— Но я бы, прежде чем… 

— Ладно, я тебе верю. И во все, что ты говорил обо мне — тоже. Не легкие: сам себе я плевродез не сделаю. Я человек, а не жираф. Просто перережь мне горло острым камнем или чем-нибудь еще…

— Джон!

— Что? В твоем сценарии — мечте шизофреника — мне не могут перерезать горло?

— Но там это не тебе решать.

— Требую замену!

— Ничего я не буду менять, это бессмысленно.

— Ладно. Делай что хочешь. Ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать. 

Секунд на двадцать в машине повисло молчание. Грег в несколько шагов оказался рядом и открыл дверцу на водительском месте. Он не подкрадывался, не топал погромче — толку, все равно Шерлок все поймет.

— Джон, — продолжил Шерлок, когда Грег сел в машину. — Тебе не делали плевродез, потому что проблема не была хронической. У тебя схлопнулось легкое.

— Повтори это в следующий раз, получишь семьдесят баллов, не считая деталей, — снисходительно сказал Джон, снова напоминая отца Грега. Как помнилось Грегу, большинство их маленьких игр родилось как раз в таких долгих поездках.

Вернулась Салли — скорее всего, тоже залила в себя кофе — и села на заднее сидение.

Грег ждал, что будет делать Шерлок. С одной стороны, он явно хотел ехать спереди. С другой стороны, теперь Салли могла сверлить взглядом его спину, и все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Шерлоке.

— Знаю, что это против твоих правил, но не могла бы ты не расставлять так ноги? Оставь Джону хоть немного места, — сказал Шерлок.

Ну, это было немногим хуже, чем Грег рассчитывал, но, вопреки опасениям, не самое худшее, что был способен выдать Шерлок.

— Шерлок, такое поведение — неподобающе, — огрызнулся Джон, опережая Грега. 

К тому же, учитывая, что именно было сказано, то замечание Шерлока было и вовсе смехотворным: он сам вечно садился на диван, раскинув ноги так широко, что Джону совершенно не оставалось места. И не сказать, что он не понимал, что такое личное пространство: когда дело доходило до Джона, казалось, что он считает, что все личное пространство принадлежит ему — Ш. Холмсу. Он начинал себя вести чуть более асоциально, стоило кому-то оказаться слишком близко к Джону.

«Ну, и кто в этом виноват?», — думал Грегу. Джон со всем своими мягкими свитерами и доброй мордашкой смахивал на ведущего детского телешоу. А Шерлок вечно был нервным, сварливым, и в своих эксклюзивных шмтках казался неприступным. Один выглядел дружелюбно, до второго только дотронься — уколешься. Так что люди охотнее подходили к Джону, чем к Шерлоку.

Только вот в итоге все было с точностью до наоборот: это Джон нет-нет да и морщился от случайного прикосновения, а Шерлок лазал при любом подвернувшемся случае в чужие карманы как в свои собственные. Грегу думалось, что Джон просто уже натрогался других по работе — по локоть запускал в людей руки. Ну а Шерлок… Тут тоже все было понятно: ему не хватало прикосновений, он просто был собой, и его избегали. 

— Что ты там говорил на днях? — ласково обратилась Салли к Джону. — Он не конченый мизогин?

— Не мизогин. — Джон вздохнул. — Поверь, он такой всегда. И со всеми. Гребаный король среди придурков.

— Шерлок — решил предупредить Грег, — еще одно подобное замечание, и я высажу тебя прямо тут. Пойдешь пешком.

Джон мог называть его, как угодно, и думать, как хотелось. Да и Шерлок скорее скажет, что просто использовал самые простые слова для конкретной цели. Но для Грега он ничем не отличался от тех отморозков, которые поливали Салли грязью в комнате для допросов, называли мусором, шлюхой, стоило ей прижать их. Может, конечно, он затрагивал более сложные сферы. Но в глазах Грега это было тем же самым, что и напасть на женщину и принуждать ее к сексу.

— Я возьму такси, — легко согласился Шерлок.

— Позвонить не из чего будет, — Грег не стал говориться, что, к тому же, Джон останется в машине.

— Она специально толкнула Джона. 

— Она была за рулем три часа, — вмешался Джон. — И просто вытянула ноги. Это не преступление! В этой блядской машине мы все поместимся.

— Ты меня тут не оставишь!

— Верно, не оставлю. Просто еще одно дерьмовое замечание и, клянусь, я заклею тебе рот и запихну в багажник. И ты знаешь, что я не шучу.

Грег старательно не думал, что сама фраза подразумевала, что Джон уже связывал Шерлока. Да, Джон теперь жил на планете Шерлок Холмс и забывал, как ведут себя обычные люди.

Шерлок задумался.

— Ладно, — наконец выдавил он из себя. А после издевательски добавил: — Прошу прощения за свои слова, Салли.

После чего сложил руки на груди и сердито уставился перед собой.

— Не сказать, чтобы это было искренне, — сказала Салли. 

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — признался Джон. 

Грег вздохнул. Они снова отправились в путь. Во второй раз они ехали быстрее, но, черт возьми, скучно было и на первом круге. Он позволил влезть перед собой «ситроену» 2CV, увеличив тем самым разрыв между ними и байком Вайолет. У деревьев по бокам дороги сгущались тени. И если бы кто-нибудь поджидал Вайолет специально, то мог сидеть там, готовясь рвануть как только она проедет мимо. Надо быть безумным, чтобы попытаться такое вытворить, но некоторые люди давно и безнадежно сошли с ума.

Только полный псих согласился бы провести ночь на самой дурацкой окружной трассе в мире, да еще, к тому же, с Шерлоком и Салли в одной машине.

Салли взяла свою сумку на заднее сидение. Грег слышал, как она что-то достает оттуда за его спиной. Взревел передатчик — Салли проверила его и снова выключила. 

— Это папка с делом? — потребовал ответа Шерлок. — Лестрейд, она что, не читала дела? — Сейчас Шерлок напоминал прилежного пятиклассника, пытающегося посадить одноклассника в лужу перед учителем.

— Ну за рулем я читать не могла. — Салли пожала плечами. — Думаю, все тут за безопасное вождение.

— Вот так полиция Сити ведет расследование, Лестрейд? Даже с делом не знакомятся?

— Ну так расскажи ей сам, Шерлок, — тихо вмешался Джон.

Грег помнил, каким был Шерлок-до-Джона, — блядским выпендрежником, как и сейчас. Вот только объяснял он все лаконично, быстро, словно обстреливал Грега очередями слов. А если кто-то осмеливался задать вопрос, то с агрессивным выражением на лице игнорировал.

Но в Джоне Уотсоне Шерлок нашел того, кто восхищается им едва ли не сильнее, чем он сам восхищается собой. И был готов признать это. Перед свидетелями.

И едва ли не с первой минуты посвящал Джону целые монологи, поясняя свои выводы. Он выставлял себя напоказ. И менялся в лучшую сторону. И Грег чувствовал себя невольно вуайеристом-птицелюбом: Шерлок — самая жутенькая птица в мире — распускал перед Джоном хвост, словно перед самочкой. Только вместо хвоста у него были жуткие сцены преступлений. 

Но сегодня, видимо, раздражение на Салли было куда сильнее желания покрасоваться перед Джоном.

— Я не собираюсь выполнять за Салли ее работу! — буркнул Шерлок.

Грег, пытающийся не пустить на полосу грязный желтый грузовик с логотипом DeWalt и не потерять из виду Вайолет, только сжал зубы. Почему каждый раз приходилось устраивать танцы вокруг да около? 

— Ну да, — заметил Джон, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя знал, насколько ты умен. 

— Да не стоит, я лучше прочитаю.

Грег вздохнул. Прошло около десяти минут. Салли раздраженно фыркнула.

— Шеф, это дело...

— Знаю.

— Но тут только…

— Знаю. Но в основном это записи Шерлока...

— А меня не было рядом, чтобы проверить все ли правильно. Господи, шеф, если уж так нужно было заполнить все бумаги, то, может, стоило подождать записей в блоге Джона?

— Технически, до вчерашнего вечера дело даже не было нашим, пока я не перегоорил с Грегсоном, — Грег притормозил, пропуская «миникаб». Тот пересек его полосу и ушел влево. 

— Хочешь, кое-кто более осведомленный тебе все расскажет? — притворным мучительно-сладким тоном спросил Шерлок.

— Господи, — сердито вздохнула Салли. — Давай, продолжай в том же духе. Заработаешь себе хорошие баллы.

— Три дня назад, — начал Шерлок, — ко мне обратилась Вайолет Смит.

— И слава богу, что обратилась.

Шерлок обернулся, наградив Джона пристальным взглядом.

— Почему? — спросила Салли.

— Да он только что закончил дело того парня, Винсента Хардена. Винсент человек, конечно, хороший, но заядлый курильщик, — пояснил Джон. — Скуривал одну сигарету за другой, одну за другой… Шерлок едва ли не на стены лез уже.

— О-о-о, так хотелось курнуть, да?

— Салли, — одернул ее Грег. Это было не темой для издевок даже над Шерлоком. Он сам готов был на стены лезть.

— Ты-то это поборол это. Года три ты уже не курил, если верить запаху. А наш блядский гений не может справиться...

— Как мне теперь развидеть, как ты обнюхиваешь Лестрейда? — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Шерлок, заткнись, — оборвал его Грег. Каждый раз он не давал насмешкам коснуться этой скользкой темы. Любовниками они с Салли не были.

Да, между ними было притяжение. Черт возьми, Салли Донован была самой красивой и независимой женщиной во всем Лондоне. Или, возможно, на всем земном шаре. И надо быть трупом, чтобы ничего к ней не испытывать...

Но дело не в этом. Он — детектив-инспектор, а она его сержант.

Как-то на первое Рождество после их знакомства Грег ее поцеловал — быстро, едва ощутимо коснулся губ, оставляя возможность пойти на попятный и сказать, что они были пьяны, расстроены или что-то в этом роде. Так что ничего такого не случилось, они только несколько раз поцеловались, ничего, что заставило бы на следующий краснеть и неловко молчать.

Дело было не в сексе. Просто это были совершенно другие отношения. Они были друг другу ближе, чем иные парочки, но все же не встречались. Он никогда не тыкал в нее членом, но давал свою кровь для переливания и всю ночь провел на жестком пластиковом стуле в коридоре больницы. Это он позвонил ее матери, он забрал ее из больницы, поправлял ей одеяло и следил, чтобы рана полностью зажила. Они не ходили на свидание, но доедали друг за другом из одной тарелки. И именно она подставила свое плечо, когда брак Грега начал разваливаться. Он не помнил, когда у нее день рождения, но точно знал какой фастуд она любит, и где в Лондоне его купить.

Они не были друг для друга центром вселенной, но вместе вращались вокруг частично идеализируемой, частично циничной Работы, состоящей из Справедливости, Мира и За-все-надо-платить. Они жили на одной планете.

— Как Джон и говорил, — сухо продолжил Шерлок, — я только что закончил дело Винсента Хардена. Кузина Вайолет Смит...

— Шарлин Каррутерс, — подсказала Салли.

— Надо же, в папке с делом было это имя?

— Там сказано, что она была найдена повешенной на дереве за автомастерской на Клэкет-Лейн. 

— И кто-то из ваших коллег ляпнул Вайолет, что тут и расследовать нечего, что это, скорее всего, драг-дилер Шарлин постарался. Потому что она ездила на мотоцикле.

— Кто? Хоппер? — с пренебрежением уточнила Салли. — Тот еще идиот. Еще хуже тебя, видимо.

— Он немного предвзят и старомоден... — попытался оправдать его Грег. 

— Едва я стала сержантом, он обвинил меня в необъективности по отношению к черным женщинам, фигуранткам дела.

— И что ты ему на это ответила? — спросил Джон.

— Согласилась. И поэтому аресты чернокожих женщин проводил он. А я — все аресты белых мужчин. Ведь, очевидно же, что он не мог быть объективен к ним.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Да уж, — с ностальгией в голосе сказал Грег. Он следил за вильнувшим «мерседесом», чей водитель на кого-то орал по мобильнику. — Первая твоя жалоба за все время.

— Так вот, Вайолет заявила, что кузина не была наркоманкой.

— Вайолет хорошо знала ее, — подтвердил Шерлок. — И я знаком с Хоппером. Его способность делать выводы еще хуже, чем у остальных полицейских.

— Ну спасибо, — вставил Грег, хотя знал, что Шерлока это не остановит.

— Шарлин звонила Вайолет перед смертью. Фактически Вайолет была свидетелем нападения. Но мало что слышала — мешали помехи…

— Ага. — Салли перелистнула страницы. — Она сказала: «Не верю… Все это время… Его борода… Он говорил с…» И все?

— Да. А следующей ночью кто-то пытался отправить Вайолет в кювет между пятым съездом — в Дройтвич Спа — и шестым — в Вустер. Машину она не рассмотрела, но Хоппер отмахнулся от этого, мало ли кто хреново водит? Вайолет просто могла не справиться с управлением из-за горя. А он упрямо искал бородатого драг-дилера, не слушая аргументов.

— Каких аргументов?

— Там должно быть. Отчим Шарлин, Боб Каррутерс, преподает химию еще с тех времен, когда Северный Политехнический институт только стал Северным кампусом, а было это в 1970 году. С матерью Шарлин они сошлись из-за общего увлечения мотоциклами. Поженились они в 1994-м. Каррутерс удочерил Шарлин и растил как родную дочь. Шарлин была одинокой и замкнутой и дружила только с двоюродной сестрой — Вайолет, которая встречалась с успешным инженером Сирилом Мортоном. Все изменилось совсем недавно. В дом стали частенько захаживать ученики Каррутерса. Позавчера Каррутерс узнал о смерти дочери и исчез. После его исчезновения жена узнала, что в последние месяцы он постоянно снимал со счетов деньги.

Шерлок замолчал и в машине установилась тишина на несколько минут. 

— Так, — наконец сказала Салли. — И как это все связано с убийством?

Грег мог оценить ее попытки держать себя в руках: Салли старалась терпеливо слушать Шерлока.

Шерлок ответил не сразу, и Грег прекрасно понял, что он — больше испугавшись, видимо, обещания Джона, чем угрозы Грега, а не потому что вдруг захотел побыть приличным и вежливым парнем — сдержал первый едкий ответ. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, а для этого тоже требуется много сил.

— Возможно, это станет очевидно после объяснений Джона.

— Ты что, хочешь чтобы я… Ладно, — Джон прекрасно понял, что без посторонней помощи Шерлок снова нагрубит. — Итак, ученики, которых Каррутерс приводил домой. Это были молодые и симпатичные парни. Одного звали Джек Вудли, второго — Виктор Уильямсон. Вайолет считала, что Каррутерс хочет свести их с Шарлин, да ничего не вышло. И выйти не могло — они вообще бабами не интересовались.

— Они были стремными, — добавил Шерлок.

Грег задумался, хватит ли Джону духу назвать Вайолет Смит бабой. Грег бы вот не рискнул. 

— Да, — продолжил Джон. — Отношения в семье стали натянутыми. Чета Каррутерсов стала странно себя вести. Вудли и Уильямсон много времени проводили у них дома. Шарлин жаловалась на них Вайолет.

— И у одного из них была борода? — спросила Салли.

Шерлок застонал и взлохматил свои волосы. Грегу всегда было, интересно вьются ли они от природы или Шерлок тратит кучу времени и сил, чтобы уложить их горячим утюжком. А если спросить напрямую, то ведь оскорбится глупостью людей.

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

— Ладно-ладно, только не психуй, шизик. — сказала Салли. — Видишь же, что я не понимаю, так рассказал бы. Чем не повод покрасоваться и нацепить корону умника? Как, блядь, и всегда!

— Каррутерс привел домой двух учеников. Привлекательных парней. И так же он зачем-то снимал со счета деньги. Каррутерс был опустошен смертью дочери и куда-то исчез. Шарлин звонит сестра и со слезами говорит о его бороде! Какие из этого можно сделать выводы?!

— Что у Каррутерса была борода?

Грег мысленно печально улыбнулся. Он сказал то же самое недавно. И Шерлок уже это объяснял. 

Каждый раз крутишь дело так и сяк, раскладываешь факты, пытаясь понять, что такое увидел Шерлок. И когда вроде кажется, что понял, Шерлок снова все переворачивает с ног на голову. А ты чувствуешь себя идиотом, что не понял этого раньше.

— Да! — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Так ее убил Каррутерс?!

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Подумай еще раз, Салли. Просто подумай.

— Она позвонила кузине в слезах и кого-то описала. 

— Не описала. Она сказала «его борода». Разве ты так человека описываешь? Ну разве что если захочешь сказать что-то вроде «его ярко-розовая борода» или «в его бороде ласка прячется». Я имею в виду, что она бы сказала по-другому, если бы имела в виду его бороду! — он взмахнул рукой, словно правильный ответ мог появиться волшебным образом сам собой, стоит только сделать это решительнее и резче.

— Борода это не борода. — добавил Джон вслух, совсем как с Грегом накануне. Вот уж кто не уставал повторять одно и то же.

— Ты имеешь в виду… Ох… То есть… Борода… Каррутерс что, гей?

— У него был роман или с Джеком Вудли, или с Виктором Уильямсоном. Возможно, с обоими, но я в этом сомневаюсь.

— И Шарлин увидела их вместе, — сказала Салли.

— И с ужасом поняла, что его брак с ее матерью — фикция. Что все эти годы ее мама была лишь «бородой».

— Слушай, вообще-то некоторые люди бисексуальны, — запротестовала Салли. — Не стоит вот так вот сразу…

Шерлок отмахнулся от нее. 

— Шарлин был шокирована, она чувствовала себя преданной. Ей плевать было на тактичность и кто там бисексуал, а кто нет. Человек, которого она считала отцом, все это время ей лгал. И плевать ей было, кого он предпочитает. Он изменял ее матери. Этого уже было достаточно, чтобы разрушить семью. И то, что изменял он с каким-то парнем, только еще больше шокировало. На этом она и зациклилась.

— Так почему ты думаешь, что Каррутерс ее не убивал?

— Она была его приемной дочерью. И он сам считал ее родной. Он бы не стал ее убивать. Да если бы и убил, то не бросил тело висеть на дереве за автомастерской. 

— Значит, ее убил один из его студентов?

— Да, ее убил тот, кто его шантажировал. Отсюда и пропажа денег со счетов.

— Значит, тот, кто убил Шарлин шантажировал Каррутерса — это один и тот же человек? Умно.

— Думаю, он психически не здоров.

— Что, уже и его блядский профиль составил? Это вполне тебе по силам.

— Я думал, ты в этом больше разбираешься. Не расскажешь что чувствует тот, кто спит с чужими мужьями?

— Отъебись, шизик, — огрызнулась Салли.

— Ну, в этот раз заслуженно хоть, — тихо заметил Джон.

Грег был с ним не согласен, но эти вечные препирательства и обмены колкостями между Салли и Шерлоком уже давно потеряли оригинальность. Что бы Салли там ни думала, не нужно было каждые пять минут напоминать, что она считает Шерлока шизофреником. И уж точно Шерлоку не стоило озвучивать свои догадки о бурной сексуальной жизни Салли. Ее роман с Андерсоном не должен был касаться Грега, и сам он старательно игнорировал факты. Но и того немного, что он знал, хватало, чтобы понять, что все гораздо сложнее, чем представляет себе Шерлок. И в очередной раз Грег подумал, что Шерлок весьма схематично представляет себе, что чувствуют люди.

— Но все равно это бессмысленно, — пожаловалась Салли. — Борода? Кого сейчас волнуют фиктивные браки? Ну гей он, что с того?

— Думаю, что, когда он впервые устраивался на работу в Политехнический институт, это волновало многих. Так что неважно, фиктивным ли был брак, но для его профессорской карьеры лучше быть гетеросексуалом. Но то, что ему нравятся мужчины, не так плохо, как то, что он изменяет жене со студентами. А то, что фактически это студенты мужского пола, одинаково плохо как для брака, так и для карьеры. Вот почему его шантажировали.

— Но ты сам сказал, что он исчез. Так почему бы ему не быть замешанным? — спросила Салли.

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Он чувствовал вину, стыд. И поэтому сбежал. 

Салли недоверчиво фыркнула.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Допустим, это был шантажист. Он убил Шарлин, но зачем ему пытаться убить Вайолет? 

— Она разговаривала с Шарлин, когда на ту напали. И услышала что-то, заставившее шантажиста подумать, что нужно избавиться от еще одного свидетеля. Возможно, Вайолет даже не слышала этого, потому что связь была плохая.

— Поэтому он он пытался заставить ее съехать в кювет. 

— Да, очевидно, что в машине был он. И, скорее всего, сейчас тоже он, — небрежно обронил Шерлок.

— Что? — встрепенулся Грег. — Где?

— Красный мотоцикл. — Шерлок стукнул пальцами по стеклу, указывая на него. — Тащится рядом с тех пор, как мы выехали с автозаправки. Может, конечно, совпадение, что он едет следом за Вайолет. Нельзя однозначно сказать. Или это вообще Каррутерс. Думаю, у него не только был мотоцикл, но он и ездил на нем с завидным постоянством. 

— Я ей позвоню, — оживилась Салли следом за Грегом. И через мгновение уже говорила в трубку:

— Вайолет, это Салли, ты меня слышишь? Хорошо. Слушай, видишь парня на красном мотоцикле? Да, на красном. Шерлок думает, что это может быть наш преследователь. Да… Да, присмотрись к нему. Да, можешь. Хорошо. 

Салли замолчала и повесила трубку. 

— Сказала, чтобы перезвонили в десять. Она попытается его рассмотреть.

Только теперь Грег увидел мотоциклиста. В кожаной куртке, лицо закрыто шлемом… Все, что о нем можно было сказать — точно парень. Нельзя было понять, толстый он или худой, высокий или коротышка.

— Если это ее дядя, то, может, он все-таки замешан в смерти Шарлин?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

Впереди Вайолет чуть сбросила скорость, чтобы поравняться с мотоциклистом и попытаться его рассмотреть. Вдруг тот резко вильнул в сторону, пересек полосу, влез через синей «хондой» и направился к съезду с окружной.

— Кажется, это было немного неожиданно? — прокомментировал Джон.

— Не нужно быть убийцей, чтобы вести себя как придурок на окружной, — припечатала Салли.

***

После полуночи они снова позвонили Вайолет и договорились об остановке. Место Грега должен был занять Шерлок, и удобнее всего поменяться было на Клэкет-Лейн. Но Вайолет уже уехала вперед, и просить ее вернуться было глупо. Так что Грегу пришлось ехать до Таррока. Было очень поздно, на окружной почти никого не осталось, и большую часть времени они мчались на большой скорости.

Грег дозаправил бак. Шерлок вылез из машины и, нервно расхаживая рядом, выглядел чересчур энергичным. Куда только эта энергия девалась в перерывах между его расследованиями, когда он лежал, распластавшись на диванчике в гостиной. Может, он выискивал взглядом таинственного мотоциклиста. Грег остановил свой взгляд на пачке «Криспи Крэм» и осознал вдруг, что проголодался. Но в итоге решил ее не покупать. 

— Смотри-ка, шеф, у нас новая жертва, — хихикнула Салли, когда Грег, вернувшись, сел в машину.

— Это вы о чем? — поинтересовался Джон. 

Грег огляделся. Женщина в машине за ними откровенно рассматривала Шерлока.

— Не буквально. Мы так называем невинных жертв Шерлока...

— А при такой погоде он еще и без пальто, — Салли фыркнула. — У шизика просто божественная задница.

— Просто бо… — начал было Джон. И вдруг осознал. — О. 

Джон, как и Грег до него, по-видимому, понял, что только Салли Донован могла вот так вот бесстыдно и в красках говорить о заднице и внешности Шерлока.

А в следующую минуту Шерлок сел на место водителя.

— Что? — явно чувствуя, что остальные сдерживают смех, он посмотрел на них и, нахмурившись, сказал: — Ни слова.

Бог знает, что он подумал. Как-то Шерлок уже возил Грега. И, насколько знал Грег, Джона он тоже возил. А вот Салли — еще ни разу.

— Что, черт возьми ты делаешь, шизик! — завопила она, когда стоило им разогнаться, как Шерлок внезапного затормозил.

— Я же говорил, что не могу точно сказать, кто...

— Смотри. На. Дорогу. Придурок! — резко оборвал его Джон. — Мы уже это обсуждали. Ты или ведешь нормально, или анализируешь других. Не одновременно!

— Но я могу делать это одновременно! — рявкнул Шерлок.

Шерлоку было бы явно комфортнее, будь на трассе только их машина. Он смотрел на колеса, оглядывался на окна, пытался все контролировать.

— И в слепой зоне резко перестраиваться не надо! Другие водители тебя не увидят! — предупредил Джон.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок.

— Тебе только хлыста не хватает, — Салли ухмылялась.

— Не пытайся с ним флиртовать, Салли, — влез Шерлок, — он не настолько отчаялся.

— Ты такой милый, Шерлок, — ответил Джон. — Так ты заведешь столько друзей!

Некоторое время Шерлок молчал и более-менее спокойно ехал, но вдруг резко свернул с крайней правой полосы налево и затормозил. Грузовик, ехавший следом, остервенело загудел.

— Господи! — вскрикнул Грег, упираясь рукой в приборную панель, чтобы не улететь вперед.

— Какого черта, Шерлок?! — огрызнулся Джон.

— Шизик! — заорала Салли.

А потом спереди донесся ужасный хруст, скрежет металла и звон стекла. Проехавшие мимо машины занесло. Две из них едва не столкнулись, потом донесся звук еще одного столкновения. Шерлок отъехал еще левее и в сторону и заглушил мотор. 

— Мужчина в синей «ауди» говорил по мобильному, — тихо проговорил он. — Скорее всего, ругался с дочерью и потерял управление. 

Салли уже достала мобильный и набрала службу спасения.

Грег покачал головой. 

— Какая авария…

— Вот именно из-за таких идиотов и приняли запрет, — прорычал Шерлок. — И теперь даже те, кто может одновременно и вести и говорить по телефону, вынуждены подчиняться закону...

— Шерлок, — с напряжением в голосе оборвал его Джон. — Ты сможешь объехать?

Салли закончила первый звонок. 

— Скорая уже в пути. Надо еще Вайолет позвонить.

Они подождали немного.

— Вайолет, это сержант Донован. Ты меня слышишь? Да, мы тут застряли... Застряли, говорю. Что? Не слышу, повтори. Пов… Да, поняла. Будь осторожна.

Салли вздохнула. 

— Она в порядке. Проскочила до аварии. Но вроде как видела еще одного мотоциклиста.

— Черт возьми, — ругнулся Шерлок и саданул по рулю. А после полез в бардачок, едва ли не распластавшись на коленях Грега, и вытащил припрятанную мигалку. Он щелкнул переключателем и водрузил ее на крышу машины. Они поехали вперед под звуки и мигания полицейской сирены.

— Пиздец! — выругалась Салли.

Грег уставился в окно. Шерлок пробирался между искореженных машин, разбросанных по асфальту обломков и осколков. Люди выходили из машин, разглядывая их. Когда они наконец-то миновали место аварии, Шерлок ускорился, а пострадавшие смотрели им вслед.

Сначала начал смеяться Грег, потом Джон, сбрасывая так напряжение. 

— Видели их лица? — выдавил из себя Джон. 

Грег застонал. 

— Я буду разбирать жалобы всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что этим буду заниматься я, — поправила Салли.

— Замолчите все! — рявкнул Шерлок. — Вы ее видите?

Салли включила передатчик, но из него раздалось только приглушенное шуршание. 

Грег осмотрел пустую дорогу перед ними.

— Ничего.

Только спустя минуту Вайолет подала голос.

— Ладно, это что еще за хер… — Вайолет вдруг закричала, раздался треск. 

— Тихо всем! — в словах Шерлока не было необходимости. Они и так все молчали, напряженно вслушиваясь.

Грег посмотрел на Салли. Та гипнотизировала взглядом приемник. Ну, по крайней мере, это еще не самое худшее, что могло произойти. Настоящий кошмар для них — для него и для Салли — был бы, если бы они так и не смогли объехать аварию. И сидели бы там, ничего не в силах сделать, но все слыша. 

Ну а если бы и передатчик молчал… Им бы оставалось только гадать.

В любом случае, Шерлок мог сказать больше их всех. Он не гадал. Наверняка он знал сотни, тысячи звуков, которые были разложены в его голове на воображаемом столе. Как звучит удар кулаком, ногой, кирпичом, падения на тротуар или автомобиль. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходило там, и ни капли не переживал.

Или, может быть, это было не совсем верно. Он не любил наблюдать за чужими страданиями, и иногда это действительно заставляло его переживать. Иногда. Самую каплю. И только из-за некоторых людей. В круг избранных — хотя это не совсем подходящее слово — попадали те, кого Шерлок знал и кто выражал некоторое восхищение его способностями, и те, кто ценил Шерлока и кого ценил сам Шерлок.

— Вставай! — услышали они мужской голос. Потом снова раздался шум. — … гребаная сука! Вставай давай! 

Скорее всего он подошел к микрофону. К Вайолет. 

— Убери от меня свои гадкие лапы, Джек Вудли! — услышали они голос Вайолет. — Я не буду садиться в твою серую «мазду»! Отвали!

— Умница, — пробормотала Салли, — Давай, не молчи. 

Вайолет сопротивлялась. Потом они услышали то, что нельзя было не понять — вскрик боли. Видимо, один из ее ударов пришелся в цель.

— L-E-5-7-A-R… — четко произнесла Вайолет номер машины. А потом снова раздались звуки борьбы. 

— Что за… Что это на тебе такое!.. А ну-ка…

Стало тихо. Вудли нашел микрофон.

— Черт возьми, — выругался Джон.

— Черт возьми, — синхронно с ним пробормотал Шерлок и выжал газ, ускоряясь.

— Вот упрямица, — сказала Салли, — себя не пожалела, чтобы нам помочь.

— А могла бы сбежать, — согласился с ней Джон.

— Видимо, не могла, что-то с мотоциклом, — вставил Грег.

Втихаря Салли пробивала номер.

Шерлок никак не прокомментировал. Он просто ехал, мрачный и напряженный. Должно быть, Шерлок переживал. Даже если все, что его заботило, это обыграть преступника.

Они проехали эстакаду. И тут Грег увидел мотоцикл.

— Вон там, у дороги!

Шерлок развернул машину, фары выхватили мотоцикл и мотоциклиста около съезда.

— Это не она, — сказала Салли.

Это действительно была не Вайолет, а тот тип на красном мотоцикле, которого они уже видели.

— Каррутерс, — сказал Шерлок и выскочил из машины. Остальные бросились следом.

— Полиция! — крикнул Грег. — Поднимите руки вверх и отойдите от мотоцикла.

Мужчина опустил щиток шлема и, как и было сказано, поднял руки и отступил от мотоцикла. В траве у дороги Шерлок заметил второй мотоцикл. Вайолет.

— Где Вайолет? — потребовал Шерлок. — Твоя племянница, Каррутерс, где она?

— Не знаю, — простонал мужчина. — Я ехал перед ней, а потом упустил из вида. Развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось. И нашел только мотоцикл.

Шерлок прижал пальцы ко лбу, припоминая карту.

— Мосс-лейн, отель «Эштон», KFC, ресторан мексиканской кухни, боулинг…

— Сосед Джека, Чарли, работает в боулинге! — вскричал Каррутерс.

— Боулинг уже закрылся, но если они могут попасть внутрь, это имеет смысл, — Шерлок показал куда-то вперед и, присмотревшись, Грег увидел примятую траву. Следы, вероятно, вели к отелю. 

Шерлок бросился бежать, Грег за ним. Он знал, что Салли глаз с Каррутерса, тоже бросившимся за Шерлоком, не спустит. Конечно, может быть, стоило объехать все на машине, но обычно на местности Шерлок ориентировался прекрасно.

Они пробежали по склону за отелем, свернули за угол, пересекли пустырь перед Голливуд-боул, едва сейчас освещенной.

Серая «мазда» развернулась в конце дороги и тут же свернула к огромной стоянке перед каким-то зданием. Пока машина кружила по улицам, они успели едва ли не одновременно с ней.

Шерлок и Джон бросились вперед, Грег — в обход здания, выглянул из-за угла, чтобы убедиться, кто в машине. 

Кто-то закричал, должно быть, Вайолет, которой пытались зажать рот. 

Они боролись. Вайолет и Джек Вудли упали на асфальт, в борьбу поспешили вмешаться Джон и Шерлок. Джон попытался оттащить Вайолет в сторону, подальше от Вудли, которого она пыталась достать тяжелыми мотоциклетными ботинками.

Раздался выстрел.

Грегу сначала подумалось, что это Джон, хочет, видимо, чтобы его арестовали… И только потом понял, что это не Джон.

Каррутерс шел вперед, пошатываясь, сжимая в руках пушку. Салли шла за ним. Первый выстрел, должно быть, был в воздух. Теперь же Каррутерс целился в Вудли. 

— Джек, сукин ты сын! Ты убил мою дочь!

Шерлок отступил в сторону. И только теперь Грег мог рассмотреть Джека Вудли. Он был высоким брюнетом, прижимающимся спиной к боку машины. Наверное, раньше он был симпатичным, но сейчас на лице красовались синяки и ссадины после Вайолет.

— Брось, Боб, — усмехнулся Вудли. — Ты не выстрелишь. Не после всего, что меж….

— Заткнись, уебок! — прикрикнул на него Каррутерс. 

Джон спокойно подошел к нему и протянул руку. 

— Мистер Каррутерс, отдайте пистолет.

Грег только покачал головой. Какого черта он позволял этим двум психам участвовать в расследованиях и опасных переделках?

— Он убил мою Шарлин! Он убил мою девочку… — Каррутерс не смог договорить. Он выглядел потерянным и убитым. Джон осторожно потянулся за пистолетом. 

Каррутерс выстрелил. Вудли закричал.

— Да блядь! — выругался Грег. Салли и Джон смогли прижать Каррутерса к земле. Грег, добрался до них и вытащил из руки пистолет.

Они с Салли надели на Каррутерса наручники. Грег обернулся к Вудли: Джон пытался остановить кровь.

— Джон, дай ему сдохнуть! — закричала Вайолет. — Он заслужил! Он убил нашу Шарлин!

Шерлок сжал ее руку своей, не отводя взгляда от Джона. 

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. И, будь он преподавателем в школе, его бы назвали школьным богом за этот глубокий баритон. — Да, он убил Шарлин. И отправится за это в тюрьму. Или лучше, чтобы в тюрьму за убийство отправился твой дядя? Стоит ли платить такую цену за жизнь Джека Вудли?

— Он умрет? — требовательно спросила Вайолет.

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Пуля прошла насквозь.

Грег, как и любой другой, в кого стреляли, скривился бы, скажи это кто-то другой. Люди сначала насмотрятся фильмов, а потом вот так вот сходу отмахиваются от ран. Пули наносят довольно сильный урон.

Но Джон Уотсон со впечатляющим шрамом на плече — убедить его показать можно было, напившись в хлам — к чужим ранениям относился пренебрежительно. Правда, только после того как их перебинтует.

Вайолет, прихрамывая, подошла к Каррутерсу. Салли придерживала ее за плечо, разговаривая параллельно по мобильному — снова звонила в службу спасения. Каррутерс выглядел ошеломленным, шокированным. 

— Дядя Бобби! Скажи… — потребовала Вайолет. — Как ты мог? Как...

Каррутерс опустил голову. Он повел ею сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, словно забыв, как правильно. 

— Ви… — прошептал он.

Вайолет не сдвинулась с места, пока Каррутерс не поднял голову. Единственным источником света были автомобильные фары, и в их свете Грег видел на ее лице красные следы от ударов. Она не отводила взгляда и не закрывала лица. Слезы просто текли по щекам.

— Водитель пытается сбежать, — заявил Шерлок.

— Я занят, — спокойно сказал Джон. — Он на тебе.

— Ты уже остановил кровотечение, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Да. И ты не занят. Этот ублюдок никуда не должен деться. — Вудли завыл, когда Джон нажал на импровизированную повязку на его плече. Шерлок вытащил из кармана наручники и протянул их Джону.

— Полицейские, — заверил он Грега.

Грег застонал. 

— Разберись там, — сказал Грег Салли, ухватившись за второе плечо Каррутерса.

Салли молча выхватила наручники у Шерлока и пристегнула Вудли за здоровую руку к дверце машины.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. И вместе они побежали в сторону леска за стоянкой, где оставили машину.

Этим двоим придуркам было весело. Тут семья развалилась, а эти двое походили на псов, весело гоняющихся за кроликами.

От Шерлока он еще мог подобного ожидать. Но с появлением в его жизни Джона Уотсона стало поспокойнее. Иногда казалось, что Джон ставит Шерлоку оценки по десятибалльной шкале. И Шерлок знал, что с него вычитают баллы каждый раз, когда он доводит свидетеля до слез. Но Шерлок Холмс все равно оставался катастрофой вселенского масштаба. Да и то, что несмотря на все свои свитеры и улыбки, Джон мог вести себя как законченный ублюдок, тоже удивляло Грега. Может, это все солдатское прошлое.

Или это все жизнь на планете Шерлок Холмс сказывалась, где после начала очередного нового дела были улики, очередное «Великолепно!», погони, удачное завершение и появление записи в блоге об очередном успехе. Раз за разом эти двое проходили через это. Сменялись лица — жертвы, свидетели, преступники, — сменялись декорации… Словно погода за окном.

Шерлок действительно им помогал, с этим трудно было поспорить. Некоторые дела были настолько безумными, что обретали смысл только на планете Шерлок Холмс. В каких-то все было так запутанно и неясно, что только метеор Шерлок мог пролить на них свет, озарить все собой и скрыться за горизонтом, не обращая внимания ни на какие препятствия.

Но иногда было очень трудно осознавать, что эти двое смотрят на трагедии живых реальных людей так, словно попали в блядский цирк.

***

Джон и Шерлок вернулись, притащив с собой глуповатого на вид паренька, как раз когда приехала скорая. Убедившись, что Шерлок крепко держит их беглого водителя, Джон подошел к фельдшерам и коротко и ясно рассказал, что произошло и какая помощь была оказана. Он позволял Шерлоку относиться к нему как к идиоту, но когда дело доходило до медицины, Джон считал себя гораздо более сведущим, и никто не пытался ему возражать. 

Шерлок подтащил паренька к Грегу.

— Он согласился ехать с Вудли, только потому что сосед выглядел нервно. Этот идиот даже не спрашивал, куда и зачем.

У них на руках было трое арестованных на двух офицеров полиции. И машина все еще была около съезда с окружной. К счастью, Вудли едва мог двигаться. А при виде окровавленного окруженного врачами Вудли его глуповатый сосед, назвавшийся Чарли Холлом, так испугался Грега, что точно будет вести себя тихо. Грег достал наручники и надел их на Холла. Просто на всякий случай, если в голове этого придурка что-то щелкнет, чтобы не дурил.

К счастью, спустя всего две минуты подъехали полицейские. Грег наконец-то мог посадить арестованных по машинам и отправить Салли за их собственной.

Одного из офицеров Грег послал с Вудли в машине скорой помощи. В патрульную машину он посадил Каррутерса, чтобы не думал куда-то идти и пытаться еще кого-нибудь пристрелить.

И сажать Холла к нему тоже не рискнул.

Джон проверил состояние Вайолет Смит. Завтра ее лицо будет сиять всеми оттенками синего.

Сначала Шерлок кружил вокруг машины Холла, — и один бог знает, сколько улик он успел затоптать и взломал ли замок на багажнике, — а потом подошел к Джону.

Только Шерлок мог так подгадать момент, чтобы остановиться ровно в тот момент, когда встанет солнце. Как всегда, все, что делает Шерлок, и смехотворно, и поражает воображение. И вроде бы ничего такого, но на лбу Шерлока словно надпись была: посмотрите все на меня!

На этот раз было еще драматичнее. Он приподнял подбородок, ботинок — явно дорогой, черный, блестящий даже после сумасшедшей пробежки через перелесок к стоянке — опустился с эффектным щелчком. И, как и предполагалось, Джон обернулся.

До этого он улыбался Вайолет, но стоило ему повернуться и увидеть Шерлока, как выражение его лица преобразилось. Он улыбнулся, но совершенно по-другому. Было время, когда Грег переживал, нет ли у него стокгольмского синдрома.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Не стоит ехать домой на мотоцикле. У тебя сотрясение. 

Он указал на ее голову. Рядом с Джоном Вайолет казалась более чем похожей на амазонку.

К счастью, Салли наконец подъехала на их машине, и весь этот бардак с тем, кто, куда и где поедет, Грег переложил на ее плечи. Когда подъехала вторая патрульная машина, они успели договориться, чтобы завезти оба мотоцикла к Вайолет домой. 

Салли снова села за руль. Грег ожидал сражения за пассажирское место, но именно Шерлок предложил Вайолет сесть вперед. Возможно, заложенное кем-то в детстве правило помогать женщине в беде, уступать место не могла задавить даже природная грубость Шерлока.

Джон уселся на заднем сидении посередине, с одной стороны от него втиснулся Грег, с другой — Шерлок. Когда они вернулись на окружную, на часах было пять утра. Люди просыпались и выезжали на работу, снова начинали образовываться пробки. Мимо них проехало три белых фургона, потом синий грузовик с прицепом, частично расписанный граффити.

— Значит, вы погнались за тем пареньком, — начала Салли.

— Да, — с вызовом в голосе ответил Шерлок.

— А если бы у него был пистолет? Он мог выстрелить. Вас как хоронить, по отдельности или в общей могилке?

— Ты знаешь, — насмешливо начал Джон, не давая Шерлоку ответить, — когда это случится, боюсь, трудно будет разобрать где Шерлок, а где я. И наши общие останки поместятся в спичечный коробок.

Это, как ни странно, не только заставило Салли, фыркнув, сосредоточиться на дороге, но и заткнуться Шерлока. Он выглядел так, словно что-то хотел сказать, но потом просто уткнулся в мобильник. Должно быть, искал себе следующее дело.

Спустя какое-то время Джон начал зевать. Пока ему грозили оружием, пока нужно было кого-то спасать, ему словно батарейку заменили, но стоило всему закончиться, и… О, Грег был благодарен, что Джон ни словом, ни жестом не показал ночью, что у него с собой есть оружие. Грег мог притвориться, что вроде как ничего не знает. И вот усталость, на которую он жаловался еще вчера, снова вернулась.

Вскоре он начал клевать носом, и при первом же повороте сам не заметил, как опустил голову Грегу на плечо.

Шерлок посмотрел на них, слегка нахмурившись. Грег поднял брови, пожал плечами, что не помешало Джону... Он уже спал. Хуже всего было, что онемела рука, и Грег ничего не мог сделать. Работа в полиции предполагала долгие ночи без сна, они выживали на кофе и силе воли. Оставалось надеяться, что Шерлок не будет язвить по этому поводу.

Шерлок же только поднял брови и, тихо вздохнув, снова уткнулся в телефон, словно опечаленный, что простые смертные так быстро устают.

Салли пришлось резко тормознуть — начались обычные утренние заторы. Голова Джона снова мотнулась вперед, он проснулся и смущенно огляделся. Зевнул, похлопал себя по щекам.

— Прости, Грег, дико извиняюсь.

Грег ухмыльнулся.

— Все в порядке, только слюней напустил.

Джон, явно смутившись, хлопнул Грега по плечу.

— Я серьезно, прости.

— Не вопрос.

Может, он так переживал из-за того, что окружающие вечно шутили по поводу их отношений с Шерлоком? Или бравые солдаты всегда должны быть быть на страже мужественности?

— Ну приехали! — Они окончательно остановились. Впереди все было красным от огней стоп-сигналов сзади. — Как думаете, еще одна авария?

— Можно позвонить и узнать, — Грег пожал плечами. Рядом с ними ехал ярко-красный кабриолет, о котором он всегда мечтал, но, конечно, никогда не купит.

— Да, конечно. Звонок конечно же объяснит, из-за какой такой аварии окружная могла намертво встать. И конечно же от звонка мы вдруг поедем, — съязвил Шерлок.

— Тебе не любопытно? Шизик, ты не заболел?

— Мне совершенно не интересно все совершенно не интересное, — сказал Шерлок таким горделивым тоном, словно выиграл какую-то олимпиаду.

— А я бы хотел знать, — вмешался Джон. — Если там что-то серьезное, например, грузовик перекрыл трассу и перевернулось четыре машины, то, когда кто-то перед нами подвинется, можно воспользоваться моментом, развернуться и поехать в объезд.

— Боже, — Вайолет попыталась устроиться поудобнее на сидении, но была слишком высокой и в итоге прислонилась головой к стеклу.

За десять минут они проехали только пару футов. Джон снова начал клевать носом и медленно клониться на плечо Грега.

Шерлок поймал взгляд Грега и придвинул Джона к себе. Грег с сомнением посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь. Но Шерлок только пожал плечами

Грег осторожно потянул Джона за руку, заставляя все дальше и дальше сползать, пока щека Джона не соприкоснулась с плечом Шерлока.

— Благословляю, — тихо сказала Салли. Шерлок, поймав ее взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, одернул:

— Заткнись.

Спустя еще десять минут они немного продвинулись. Грег всерьез подумывал, не облокотиться ли ему на дверь и не попытаться ли поспать. Он посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот со странным выражением лица смотрел на голову Джона на своем плече.

Грег отвернулся и уставился на белую «шкоду» за окном.

Что уж там, бедняга.

Они тащились так почти час, прежде чем наконец смогли съехать с окружной. А после едва ли не столько же ехали к дому парня Вайолет, в Борехамвуд. Она позвонила заранее и, когда они подъехали, он ждал их у двери. Он оказался здоровенным детиной с рыжей бородкой и в очках. Как там, Шерлок говорил, его зовут? Сирил? Не смахивал он на Сирила. Скорее всего, Шерлок просто перепутал.

Он бросился к Вайолет, стоило ей открыть дверцу машины.

— Черт возьми, Ви, что с тобой случилось? — спросил он и просто подхватил ее на руки прямо из машины.

Грег был рад, что о Вайолет будет кому позаботиться. Каждое дело погружало их в чужие жизни, и далеко не всегда родственники могли оказать достойный уход и поддержку пострадавшим. Он делал все возможное, но не мог ничего поделать с болью и виной. Дела раскрывались, и нужно было двигаться дальше. И за это Грег чувствовал себя виноватым. Но уж такова его работа.

И это совсем не то же самое, что мчаться на планете Шерлок Холмс, где всегда весело, и все забывается на следующий день. Грег видел разницу, даже если со стороны незаметно.

Грег вышел из машины, наконец-то он мог разогнуться.

— Джон, — донесся изнутри голос Шерлока, — мы приехали.

Через мгновение Джон застонал.

— Господи, Шерлок, ты должен был меня растолкать.

— Ты сам заявлял, что важно и нужно спать, — спокойно заявил Шерлок.

— Да, но… — Джон осекся.

— Я еду домой на такси, — объявил Шерлок. — Если будут вопросы, Лестрейд, звони завтра.

Он вышел, и Джон последовал за ним, потягиваясь и зевая.

Вайолет обернулась, парень приобнял ее за плечи.

— Спокойной ночи. И спасибо! — сказала она.

И вдруг она бросилась к Джону и порывисто обняла его.

— Спасибо, я пиздец как зла на тебя… Но… — она кивнула в сторону Шерлока. — Ты был прав. Спасибо, что спас дядю от тюрьмы.

Лицо Шерлока выражало и скуку, и самодовольство, и раздражение, что кто-то вот так вот обнимает Джона.

— Пора, Джон, — объявил он, указывая на такси, хотя оно еще даже не подъехало к ним.

— Да, Шерлок, сейчас, — весело заметил Джон, обнимая Вайолет в ответ. — И я знаю, дело раскрыто. Ты уже целую минуту как скучаешь.

— Это ты ныл всю ночь, как хочешь вернуться домой.

— О да, — мечтательно протянул Джон. — Кровать. Меня ждет кровать. Как же давно я ее не видел! Подушки совсем меня забыли. Осиротели, бедные.

Видимо, из-за отсутствия сна Джон начал паясничать.

Шерлок усмехнулся и открыл дверцу машины. Наконец-то эта ходячая катастрофа укатывала восвояси до следующего дела.

Возможно, Джону удастся поспать по пути к Бейкер-стрит. Может быть, уже завтра они влезут в другое расследование. Слава богу, все, что происходило на планете Шерлок Холмс, никак не касалось Грега.

Комета улетала за горизонт. В их мире все становилось по-прежнему, земля больше не уходила из-под ног, взгляд Салли смягчался. Да, стоило только такси отъехать, как она стала заметно спокойнее.

Поскольку Салли решила чуть попозже, но обязательно сегодня, еще раз съездить к Вайолет и закрыть наконец это дело, за руль сел Грег. Салли села рядом, и они снова поехали.

— Наверное, приятно, — заметила Салли, — идти спать, когда хочешь.

— Вот почему мы — профессионалы, — сказал Грег.

— А можно уйти в отставку, — предложила она. — Отойти от работы в полиции и стать частным сыщиком.

— И конкурировать с Шерлоком?

— Можно запустить рекламу. «Работаем медленнее, но на все сто процентов не пидорасы».

Грег фыркнул.

— И ты пойдешь на это со мной, а?

Она зевнула.

— Хоть на край этой блядской земли, шеф. Только можем мы сначала позавтракать?

— Знаешь, сколько нам надо сначала написать, а потом раздать листовок, чтобы хотя бы не отставать от них? Я куплю тебе все, что захочешь съесть.

И они направились к окружной.

Если повезет, в следующем расследовании им попадутся абсолютно нормальные люди, которые будут убивать самыми обычными способами. И по самым обычным, очевидным причинам. Он очень на это надеялся.

Женщина в оранжевом «субару», едущем через ряд от них, что-то напевала. Мимо проехал огромный грузовик с надписью «Вольво» на блестящей решетке радиатора. И от солнца листва деревьев казалась ярко-зеленой.


End file.
